This invention makes reference to sanding belt engineering. It describes adjusting of the position of the segments to match an oblique alignment of a segmented sanding pad.
An example of oblique alignment of a segmented sanding pad is described in the patent application under the international file nos./international application dates PCT/CH02/00415 filed Jul. 22, 2002 and PCT/CH04/000509 filed Aug. 16, 2004.